Trees and Presents
by A True Weasley
Summary: Various couples decorate their trees and open presents from each other. Includes Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and Neville/Luna. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry took out the boxes of ornaments wrapped in tissue, setting them down in Grimmuald Place's living room.

Ginny stood admiring her work of strings of popcorn around her and Harry's tree. It stood tall and green, the brightest thing in the room. She heard Harry set down the ornaments and turned towards him.

"Looks nice," Harry said.

Ginny grinned. She strode over to Harry and pulled off the paper around the ornaments. Some were from her parents and others were Sirius', James', and Lily's.

"Harry," she giggled, "look."  
She held out the ornament towards him. It was a picture of the Marauders; in it Peter was falling off of a chair and the others were laughing at him.

Harry laughed as he pulled out some tinsel. Ginny set the ornament down as Harry handed her some tinsel. As they strung it around the tree, Ginny heard the radio. She sang out loudly with Harry as they hung the ornaments.

After a while, they finished and collapsed on the couch.

"Looks festive," Ginny said, smiling as Harry put his arm around her.

"I know," Harry said quietly, "that this isn't exactly how you wanted to spend our first Christmas, but-"

"Harry," Ginny said, cutting him off, "we could be spending Christmas in a forest and I wouldn't care, as long as you were there with me. Celebrating with you is what matters, not where we are. I know you wanted to buy us a house, but Grimmuald Place is fine for now."

Harry smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

Ginny sat happily at his side, and all he could think about was how surprised she was going to be on Christmas day when he told her he bought them the house in Godric's Hollow that she wanted.

* * *

"Neville," Luna called out from her spot in their living room, "Do you have the dirigible plums?"  
"Yes, dear," he called, running in, holding a string of dirigible plums.

Luna took one end and strung it around the tree.

Neville pulled out some old ornaments that had once been his parents'. Luna took some and together, they hung them on the tree.

Soon, the box was empty.

"Well," Luna said, smiling, "we did a good job."  
Neville's face brightened, remembering something. "I'll be back."  
He dashed out of the room and came back holding something behind his back.

"Close your eyes," he said quietly.

Luna closed her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she asked mistily.

Neville quickly wrapped the lights around the tree and plugged them into the outlet. They sprung into brightness, glimmering around the strange tree.

"Open."  
Luna turned and looked at the tree, and her face lit up.

"Oh," she said quietly, "They're so pretty."

Neville grinned. "You like them?"  
"They remind me," she whispered, "of one Christmas where mum tried to make lights appear on the tree. It didn't work and burnt down our tree, and afterwards we had a good laugh about it. Personally, I think that Nargles must've been nearby…But I like the lights; they're very pretty."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you like them."  
Luna looked up.

"Good. No mistletoe," she said, smiling, "No nargles."  
She leaned in and kissed her boyfriend Neville.

Neville pulled out the tiny box in his pocket, kneeling down.

The next thing he knew, he was kissing his fiancé, Luna, under the mistletoe he had pulled out.

* * *

Ron pulled out several handfuls of ornaments and placed them closely together on the tree.

_Hermione is going to be so happy_, Ron thought, _I decorated most of the tree, and I made dinner, and I bought her that necklace she really wanted…_

He draped several pieces of tinsel around the tree. He grabbed more ornaments and turned to put them on the tree. He smelled something burning and turned back around, dropping his ornaments in the process.

"Oh, Merlin's beard-I'll just get it later…" he dashed to the kitchen, opening the oven. Smoke billowed out and Ron waved his hand to clear the smoke. Pulling out the turkey he was cooking, he groaned.

"You have got to be kidding…" he muttered. The turkey-which had taken him several hours to make-was burned.

He glanced at the clock. Only half an hour until Hermione was at his flat!

He glanced in his refrigerator to see what he could make.

"Pizza…okay…potatoes….okay…" he said quietly, pulling out each item. He began cooking them and dashed back to the living room.

"Reparo!" he said quickly, pointing his wand at the broken ornament. It reassembled itself and he grabbed it off the ground and placed it on the tree.

"Popcorn strings…she loves those things…" he ran back to the kitchen to see if there was any popcorn. When he saw none, he looked over and saw a bag of small oranges.

"Whatever," he muttered, grabbing the bag. He took string and attempted to make a string of oranges, trying to resemble a popcorn string as much as he could. He flung it around the tree and heard the oven's _ding_.

Grabbing the pizza, he slid it across the table. He looked desperately at the potatoes.

"Fine," he said, pulling the bag towards him. Only ten minutes until she'd be here!

"No time to get rid of the skin," he shrugged. He threw them into a bowl and started hitting them with his fist.

When the potatoes refused to mash, Ron pulled out the blender Hermione had gotten him last Christmas. He slammed the bottom down into the bowl, and after hitting the potatoes several time, had a bowl of half mashed potatoes.

"It'll have to do," he said, rushing around, adjusting things on the tree. There was a _thump _as Hermione Apparted into the front hall.

"Ron?" she called out, stepping in towards the living room.

"I know it's a bit early, but merry Christmas!" he shouted, grinning.

The string of oranges tumbled down from the tree, pulling down some tinsel and ornaments with it.

Ron turned to look at what was left of his Christmas tree.

"It's alright," Hermione said, walking over to Ron, "I wanted to decorate the tree with you anyway."  
Ron kissed her lightly.

"I hope, um…I hope dinner is…satisfactory, I didn't have much time…"  
"Dinner? You made dinner?" she smiled at him and walked towards the kitchen. She saw the slightly burnt pizza and the half mashed potatoes and started to laugh.

"Ron, I appreciate everything, but how…?" she said through her laughs, pointing at the potatoes.

"Oh. Well, I couldn't really mash them, so I just smashed them with the bottom of the blender," he said, grinning sheepishly.

Hermione went over to the cabinets and grabbed two plates.

"You're kidding? You're not actually going to eat that, are you?" Ron asked, surprised.

"You worked hard on it, and the potatoes actually look pretty good," she said, serving the plates up, "Now let's eat."

The two sat down at the table, laughing the whole way through dinner.

"Um, listen," Ron said quietly, "I've been thinking about our wedding, and…"

"I want it to be in the summer," Hermione blurted out, "I…I've been thinking about it too."

"I completely agree," Ron said, grinning, kissing her across the table.

* * *

Ginny climbed down the stairs of Grimmuald Place, smelling bacon and eggs.

Harry was sitting at the table, along with the breakfast he had made for them.

"Merry Christmas," he said, smiling at his wife.

Ginny walked over to the table, happiness all over her face. "This is so wonderful…Merry Christmas, Harry."  
She kissed his cheek and sat down.

Once breakfast was over, Ginny walked over to the living room and gestured for Harry to come with her. She picked up his present and handed it to him. As he tore through the paper, she said, "I hope you like it. I saw it in a store, and I just knew…"

Harry stared at the present in his hands. It was a small statue of a doe and a stag sitting close together near a lake.

"It's like…" Harry said, at a loss for words, "It's like my mum and dad…"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "I hoped you'd like it."

Harry smiled and kissed her gently. "I love it. And I love you."

He pulled out her present and handed it to her.

She opened the paper and looked at the present in her hands, her brow furrowing.  
"Harry, it's…" she said, confused, "It's a picture of us at the house I liked in Godric's Hollow…"  
In the picture, Ginny and Harry were hugging in front of the house, both laughing and smiling.

"I gave you the picture because I couldn't give you the present in a box," Harry said, "The present is the house. I bought it."  
Ginny sat still, dumbstruck. "It's ours?"  
"Ours," Harry said, smiling.

Ginny wiped away the tears in her eyes and flung her arms around Harry, kissing him.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," Harry grinned.

"Merry Christmas," Ginny replied, happily hugging him.

* * *

"Luna," Neville called, "come into the living room."

Neville watched as his fiancé-it made him feel so happy to know that she was-stepped into the room.

Luna was holding a small box, whereas Neville was holding a large one. Luna walked airily over to the couch and sat down next to Neville. She handed Neville her box and smiled, her eyes distant and far away.

"Open it," she said, "I really hope you'll like it, I spent quite a while making it."

Neville opened the box and pulled out the contents. In his hands were a knit hat and a small pot with a plant in it.

"I made you the hat," Luna said, smiling, "And I saw the plant and thought that you would like it because you love herbology. Daddy told me it was very rare."

Neville smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Luna. I love them."

He handed over his box to her. She took it and carefully pulled it open, delicately pulling out what was inside.

Her mouth dropped open. She held a small tiara in her hands, much like the one her father had attempted to recreate.

"Your father told me how he tried to recreate Ravenclaw's diadem. I thought it would make a good present for you if I tried to make one, and I tried my best…" he said sheepishly, "I hope you like it."  
Luna smiled. "I love it, Neville. It's…It's so nice…"  
She put it on her head, leaned over, and kissed Neville.

"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas, Luna."

* * *

Ron stood over the stove cooking some eggs, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

There was a flash of light as Hermione appeared in the kitchen, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Ron!" she said, walking over to him and kissing his nose.

"Merry Christmas, 'Mione," Ron replied, "I hope you like breakfast, I'm uh, not the best cook…"  
He served up the eggs and some pancakes he had made and sat down at the table.

Hermione dug her fork into the eggs and said, "I think you'll like your present very much."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Well," Ron replied, "I _know _you'll like your present very much."

"We'll see in a few minutes, won't we?" Hermione said, smiling.

When they finished breakfast, they went over to the living room, both of them holding their presents.

"Open it," Hermione said, handing over her gift.

Ron tore open the paper, and stared, confused, at the gift in his hands.

"I, er…thanks…" Ron said, still holding the gift.

It was a maroon Weasley sweater, just like the ones his mother used to give him, with 'Ron' sewn in.

Hermione began to laugh very hard.

"What? What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"That…that's your mother's gift to you!" Hermione said, still laughing, "And you thought it was my gift to you…no, that's not your gift, I have another one for you…"  
She pulled out a small box and gave it to him, her laughter dying down.

Ron laughed a little too as he took the box.

He opened it and pulled out a sneakoscope, and he looked at her, confused again.

"I got you a sneakoscope because you'll need it for Auror training," she said, smiling.

"But I'm not in Auror training…"  
"I told the head of the training that you'd like to join. Training starts in January," she said.

"You didn't need to, 'Mione, I'm happy at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-"

"I know you are, but I know you'll be happier as an Auror," she said.

Ron just shook his head and smiled. He kissed Hermione then handed her his present. She opened the small box with care, and he watched as her mouth dropped open as she saw what was inside.

"Ron," she said quietly, "I told you you didn't need to get me the necklace-"

"But it's what you wanted," he said, putting it around her neck.

It was a small, golden heart with an _H_ carved into it.

"Thank you so much, Ron," Hermione said, throwing her arms around him.

"You're welcome," he said, kissing her head, "And merry Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! This is my story for Project PULL, which you can learn more about on Bookaholic711's profile. Please review and tell me what you thought! Also, this is the same story as before, except for I added the lines because for some reason they didn't show up the last time.**


End file.
